


The Unknown Soldier’s Last Stand

by musicalselaw



Category: Original Work
Genre: D-Day, Nazis, POV First Person, World War II, june 6 1944, nazi pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28364403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicalselaw/pseuds/musicalselaw
Summary: An enemy soldier helps one that is trapped. What happens when they meet again?
Kudos: 1





	The Unknown Soldier’s Last Stand

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you find any historical inaccuracies. I'll go in a change them. This is my first story on here so I don't know how stuff works yet.

It’s 0100 on June 6 1944 in Normandy, France. There wasn’t supposed to be anyone attacking here today. We thought that they were going to attack Calais. Not even the Fuhrer believed that they would invade Normandy. No one believed that they would attack today either with a really bad storm yesterday, so we thought they would wait. My commander has to wait until the Fuhrer gets up to ask permission to get an elite Panzer unit to help. We go to help attack when a piece of metal from what looks like a warehouse falls and traps me underneath. I start to accept that I might die and no one is coming to save me. Without warning, someone tries to help me out. They are not German because they are speaking something that sounds like English. They also didn’t say “hail Hitler” after I said it. He didn’t kill me and I have no idea why. He turns and I notice on his shoulder a Canadian flag. My unit then gets called to fall back. 

When we get there, three-quarters of my unit are gone and I assume they’re dead. We head more inland towards a town. We wait there for a while just being normal in the middle of a battle when the enemy comes. I don’t mention my saviour to anyone. No one saw me trapped so they wouldn’t have a reason to believe I was just lucky. I don’t know if I was. My commander talks to the Fuhrer but he still thinks they are going to attack Calais. He won’t send any elite Panzer units because they are better suited in mainland France in and around Paris. 

I look and see that there are enemy soldiers coming. I start shooting at them--but I then spot the guy who saved me. I start to avoid that side of the battlefield with him on it. Someone comes closer than normal and I pull back the hammer. I’m getting ready to fire when I realize it’s the guy who saved me. I wait what feels like hours to see if he will try to kill me. He doesn’t. I realize he doesn’t have a gun with him. It must be out of ammo because he had one on the beach. He may still have a pistol or a knife. If I let him come any closer he may just shoot me without a second thought. I still can’t force my finger to pull the trigger. He looks exactly like my best friend Otto's older brother. He still is coming closer. I notice that he hasn’t grabbed any weapons. There is enough distance for any gun wound to be fatal from here. He must be out of ammo and then coming closer so he can stab me with a knife. He then stops and I remind myself that he is the enemy. He may just look like Otto’s older brother but he isn’t. He would treat me exactly like an enemy but that doesn’t explain why he helped me with the metal that fell on me. He didn’t take it at the end. It’s just left there stained with blood. There was no gain to helping me. I force myself to pull the trigger but it goes extremely off course. Even someone who has never shot a gun in their life could do better. Someone screams at me to just shoot the guy, he’s an easy target that is standing still. I grab another magazine and start to reload but the other guy gets there quicker. He just shot at my saviour on the beach. It went through his left leg. He falls and starts to cry out in pain. I want to yell so badly at who shot him but I hold my tongue because they would think I was a traitor. I have to do something. I can’t just leave him there but I also can’t help him without being a traitor. To distract myself I aim my gun at someone in the distance. I pull the trigger and I see them fall down in slow motion. They are the enemy and I killed him. There was nothing wrong with me killing him. There should be nothing wrong with killing my saviour either, even if he does look like someone I know. I get shoved forward and someone hands me a pistol. 

“Do it, shoot him in his head and kill him” 

I look down and it’s my saviour. I check to make sure the safety is off. I pull the hammer back. I move it slowly to his head. I remind myself every step that he is an enemy and he deserves to die. He is not Otto’s brother. Something moves in the wind. It is a photo of him and what looks like his daughter. I can’t kill him when I know he’s a father. Even if he is the enemy, I won’t kill someone who has a child. If I don’t pull the trigger then I won’t be a german anymore, I would be a traitor. I don’t want to change my identity. He doesn’t deserve to die either. I could possibly join the other side if they are as nice as him. I could aim at myself and not have to live through this living hell. There is no way out without getting killed. If this is what war is like then maybe it’s worth it to change my identity. If I try to take him back to his side, they may think that I’m trying to take him as a prisoner. I decide it’s better to take my chances of joining the other side than to live another day with people who will force me to kill fathers and enemy saviours. I move the pistol so it’s where the top of his hair is and fire. This gives me a couple of seconds before they find out he’s not dead. I start to drag him to the other Canadians and they have figured out that he isn’t dead. I hear screams of traitor and am being filled up by led. I keep going until I know he’s safe on the other side and a medic is coming to him. I’m getting shot at by both sides now because I no longer am a danger to hurting the enemy. The last thing I see is my saviour as I fall on the ground and rest forever, welcoming the bright, white light.


End file.
